You Taste Like Cigarettes and Vodka
by ffffuturelove
Summary: A Valentine's Day Ball leads to something else between Leia Allen and Draco Malfoy. Smut one-shot from my multi-chapter story 'Rebel Girl.' Stand Alone. DM/OC.


Here is a part of the story of Leia, my OC from my story Rebel Girl. You could read that, if you really wanted to. But I post this as a oneshot because I'm so nice. Not much lead-up is needed. There is a Valentine's Day Ball and sexual tention between Draco Malfoy and Leia Allen. I think Leia's past not-really-a-relationship with Luna is mentioned, but it's not important.

Rated M for Smut and I own all unrecognizable ideas.

Review so I can smile in the morning, pla-ezz.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Soundtrack: Everlasting Light by the Black Keys.

The night of the ball Leia wasn't having a great day. She had fallen down some stairs and broken off the heel of one of her shoes. These were of course stupidly expensive shoes, being Yves Saint Laurent, and of course she had just received them as a Christmas present. Sure the Tribtoo pumps weren't known for being incredibly practical, with a 6 inch heel the width of a pencil, but it was all because of the fucking stone steps, which are like 10 times more impractical. Stone really? Because falling down the stairs doesn't hurt enough? On top of that, she had gotten a D on an Athermancy quiz because she was so exhausted, from losing sleep over the fucking ball, that she had fallen asleep after doing three problems and woke up to find her quiz was already turned in incomplete. Of course it didn't help that it was Valentine's Day and that meant she had to do stupid things like go to this stupid fucking ball that was the reason for all of the hate and misery in the world (or at least that's how Leia saw it).

She and Astoria got ready together, even though Leia was rather grumpy. Astoria's dress was a Dolce & Gabbana form fitting bustier dress, with sheer lace and black satin. It fit her perfectly and went tastefully with her maroon suede Miu Miu pumps, vintage crystal clutch, and matching jewelry. Neither of them really wanted to attend this thing, but both had mothers who bought them clothes, and now they both had dates who wanted to go. In a sort of protest, neither of them really did anything with hair or makeup, and left their dark locks be down and a little messy.

They walked down to the Slytherin common room to meet their dates. Some of the Slytherins (mostly male) stood idly waiting for their dates to come down the steps. When Leia and Astoria came down arm in arm from the girls' dormitory, people turned to face them, some cranking their necks just to get a peak.

Draco and Theo were standing next to each other, who appeared to be making light conversation, were some of the few who didn't immediately stop everything to catch a glimpse of the girls. They were both in expensive black suits, Theo's was Ralf Lauren and had velvet trim and Draco's was wool-mohair by Alexander McQueen. The main difference was that Theo wore a white shirt and Draco kept his uniform black, both from their respective designers. Theo wore a long black knit skinny tie and Draco opted for a dark green silk McQueen bow tie with tiny embroidered skulls and polka dots.

They both looked like they had put far more effort into their appearance than their dates. Theo's hair was in a slight pompadour that was skillfully styled, and Draco's hair was styled back, as usual, but seemed more slick than normal. Draco's extra effort reminded Leia of his appearance on the first day of break on the train platform. He had put in the same effort to impress her that he put into impressing his mother. It made Leia flattered in an almost uncomfortable way. She hadn't taken this night very seriously at all. She had weed and vodka in her clutch.

Theo was the first to notice the girls approaching, and nudged Draco to turn around. The two men shared the same facial expression: one very similar to a proud groom when his bride comes down the aisle.

"Well, well, look at our ladies. They look awfully fetching tonight, don't they?" Theo said, speaking ironically as if the girls were not right in front of them and in ear shot.

"Yes, I don't think I have a wide enough vocabulary to describe either of them." Malfoy replied, but kept eye contact with Leia so as to appear that he was really only speaking to her. His complements would not make Leia in any better of a mood.

It didn't help that Theo and she were barely speaking, except when Astoria forced them too. The "incident" had made them both feel too awkward and uncomfortable to speak to one another. They both avoided eye contact, unsure what they would say to one another. Even worse, Leia figured that Luna would be there, and it still hurt to see her. Leia just wanted to get this night over with.

"Okay, you ass-holes, let's get this shit over with." Leia said pointing to the portrait hole.

"Leia! Your language is offensive! Please use more eloquent words to describe your displeasure with this event." Astoria said in a jokingly stern way.

"Suck my left one." Leia said rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled at his date, offering her his hand.

"Come on, we'll make it fun, I promise." Draco smiled at his date, offering her his hand. Leia felt a smile form on her face in response. It was an odd feeling, sharing a smile with Draco. She looked at his hand knowing that if she took it she was officially forgiving him for everything. She took it.

The next thing she knew, they were walking down the stairs to the great hall. People were gathered, again to see what people were wearing, and just who was going with who. As they walked, Leia got that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw people whispering about them. It was probably the expensive dress and suit, but Leia felt like they were almost a red carpet couple. Their general attractiveness didn't hurt things. Leia thought she heard, "they look like rock stars" out of a Hufflepuff while walking past them. She snorted and whispered to Draco:

"I think some Hufflepuff just said we look like rock stars."

Draco smiled, again, something that Leia hadn't quite gotten used to yet, and whispered in her ear:

"We _are_ rock stars."

Leia looked at him oddly. _Did he really just say that? Nerd._

Draco nodded with a smile, and nudged to Leia to turn just in time to see Astoria and Theo making their walk. They walked in time, and both where smiling and speaking a little to each other, nose to nose, as if they were oblivious to the rest of the world.

"They look good together." Draco said causally.

"They do look cute. I'm not sure if she is really into him, though. I think she might just be using him for show."

"Well, I don't think she'll ever love him enough to use her best friend as a fuck buddy to distract herself from her own feelings." Draco said raising an eyebrow. Leia made a face of disgust.

"Let's not speak of that subject. I'm still trying to forget that whole thing ever happened."

"Well, you're in luck because it looks like we are to go in now." Draco gestured with his eyes towards the great hall where a wizard band was starting to perform.

The two made their way in the direction of the dance floor amongst many others. They stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching others dance for a moment. The music was rather awful, it sounded like a bad rock-ish band that was screaming about magic-themed things. Leia eyed an empty table towards the back of the room that was shadowed in darkness. Leia thought of the flask in her bag.

"I have alcohol, would you like to sit in the back and get drunk with me?" Leia asked Draco, who grew a surprised look on his face and then nodded. Leia lead him to the back table, and pulled out her bewitched flask, that she made to carry much more liquid than its size. She took a swig, and passed it to Draco, laughing. He took a drink and scrunched up his face a little.

"This isn't fire-wiskey!"

"Do wizards not have vodka?"

"No, definitely not."

For the next hour or so, the two shared many more swallows and lightly gossiped about the outfits and date choices of their fellow class mates. Daphne was with some unknown Ravenclaw in a simple black Stella McCartney dress that fit her perfectly. Hermione looked awkward next to Harry, the pair were going "as friends" but her apricot See by Chloe dress mixed well with her hair colour and skin tone. Many other witches had cheap dresses from Topshop, other's had horrendous ones that weren't worth mentioning. Their awkward dates either dawned ill-fitting suits or old dress robes, like Ron Wealsey. He was with Lavender Brown, who Leia was pretty sure was wearing something gross from Forever 21.

Well-versed vocabulary turned into slurred speech and casual touching became groping. Draco started playing with her hair, and Leia started playing with his clothes. Abruptly, Leia felt the need to at least to _one_ dance.

"Draco, they'll all be mad at us if don't dance at least _once._"

"I have no rhythm, Leia. They'll all, all of them will just laugh at me. I'll die."

"You'll _die_?"

"I will _die_."

"Don't worry, Draco, we're more attractive than any of them and we're dressed better and we'll look stupid together."

"Okay."

He wasn't very hard to convince.

"And then we'll smoke the weed."

"The what?"

Leia laughed more, and didn't answer, and dragged Draco on to the outskirts of the dance floor. Leia started doing the mashed-potatoes, and Draco tired it for about five seconds, then grabbed Leia's waist and started biting her neck. Leia was in a fit of giggles.

"Draco, this, this isn't how you do the mashed potatoes!"

"I like this better."

Leia's giggles stopped when she noticed Pansy, over Draco's shoulders a few yards away, give her a harsher look than normal. Pansy wore an Uscari dress, with a black bustier top and a flow-y asymmetrical skirt that had a long train. Her hair was up in a loose bun that showed the angles of her face. Her bright red lips were currently in a frown, as she looked violently at Leia. She stood next to Blaise, who Leia guessed was her date. _She looks good, like a lot better than normal,_ Leia couldn't help but think as she was assaulted with Pansy's glare. Draco noticed this, and turned around to see Pansy staring at them.

"The bitch can clean up well. She totally hates you." Malfoy said to Leia.

"I know. I probably insulted her in som-" Leia was cut off when she saw the long blonde hair that waved off Luna's head. She wore a white All Saints dress; Leia recognized it as the Parachute dress, _it was inspired by war-time Parachutes_, she remembered as she saw its unique silhouette, full of layers of fabric with ties to move it to hang on the body in an odd but organic way. Luna seemed to emit a glow from the white, rather than looking wedding-ish, she looked angelic. She was standing next to her date, Neville Longbottom, who was wearing some ill-fitting cheap suit. What truly upset Leia was the huge grin on Luna's face, a smile that Leia had never seen before. It was a smile of true happiness, and Leia hadn't been the one to put it there.

"Draco, I hate everyone here, but you. Let's goooo." Leia said as her voice trailed off into Draco's chest.

"Okay, where to?"

"I know a place." Leia said smiling while she lead him out of the great hall.

Through more stumbles and giggles they made their way from the great hall towards the fifth floor. It took longer than usual because of the two stopping for making-out breaks. Finally, they ended up on the part of the fifth floor that Umbridge hadn't blocked off. She missed a wall that was still part of the room of requirement.

A door formed where she exactly needed it to and she pushed Draco into it. The bedroom was modern- something that reminded Leia of her house in St. Louis. It was the complete opposite of the rest of Hogwarts. The bed was on a short white four-poster bedframe with black sheets and a black duvet. The rest of the room had simple furnishings, all in a black and white colour-scheme.

Leia started taking off his tie unbuttoning his shirt and sucking on his lower lip. Draco's hands framed her face, and she swore she felt him smiling on her. Draco stopped, looked down at her for a moment a little confused.

"I don't know how to take off your dress." He said through giggles.

"There's a zipper in the back." Leia giggled back.

Draco spun her around and found the zipper that went down her spine. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, and then put his hands on her shoulders and started kissing the back of her neck. Leia purred a little, enjoying this slow intimacy, something she hadn't experienced with Theo. She liked the feeling of his breath on her back. She swore she heard him whispering incoherent mumbles into her back. After long moments he unzipped her dress and let if fall down her body. It revealed the lingerie that was in her box. Draco paused behind her. The next thing she felt was his head resting on the back of her shoulder and then arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're really hot." He said half laughing at himself.

Leia laughed loudly. She slowly turned around to face him. Draco hid his face in her neck. She took a moment to take in his sent. Under the vodka she swore she smelled Jean Paul Gaultier's "Le Male." It's a woody sent with hints of Lavender, Wormwood, Amber and Vanilla. She remembered once a long time ago roaming around in some department store's beauty section and ending up in the men's fragrance. She remembered being drawn to a blue bottle in the shape of a man's chest with white stripes to give a nautical theme. She remembered smelling it and getting lost in the sent. The sales clerk saw her pondering the sent and told her: "The fragrance for the man who would be many men at once." From then on, she would stop whenever she was in a Sephora, Saks, or Bloomindales to catch a scent of it.

Draco brought her out of her dream-like memory by pulling her waist to the bed. She landed on the bed with Draco hovering over her. Leia wrapped her legs around his hips grinding into him. He groaned as they kissed excitedly. After rushed moments of teeth and tongue and lips Draco pulled back to breathe.

"You taste like cigarettes and vodka." He whispered absentmindedly.

"You smell like Gaultier's 'le male' and vodka."

Draco went to tracing his tongue along her neck with a small chuckle.

"You're correct." He said into her collarbone. He slid down her body, keeping the satin bodice on but sliding down the thong. Once he dragged it off her legs, he went back to her core. He smelled her arousal in her curls for a moment and his eyes looked up at her. And then he kicked things in to high-gear.

Leia gasped a little at the feeling of his slick tongue on her. His was nothing like Luna's slow, sensuous tongue, instead his was quick and eager to explore every inch of her most intimate parts. He soon inserted not one, but three fingers inside her, making her gasp in surprise. His other hands held down her gyrating hips, as both of Leia's hands dug into his hair, holding his head in place. Her skin felt over-sensitive, as every one of his licks and hot breaths were sending her over the edge. Words stopped forming in as her mind went blank, and the only sounds were Draco's tongue and her gasping for air.

His tongue swirled around her nub, while his fingers set a fast rhythm. He rode out her wave of orgasm with her, and she swore she could feel himself smirking against herself, but maybe that was her own imagination. He raised his head once her breathing slowed, and kissed her.

She tasted herself, tangy on his lips and sticky on his chin, as he took long, slow kisses on her lips. Leia's tongue went past his lips easily, she explored his mouth. Draco took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them for a moment.

She pulled away momentarily to catch her breath, and she looked into his cold silver eyes. She realized in that moment that he had too many clothes on. She then made work on the rest his buttons. Draco knelt in-between her legs, motionless, never once taking his eyes off the woman who sat in front of him. She pushed his shirt off his and admired his chest for a moment. He was much more muscular than Theo's. She had never really been with someone who had a particularly athletic body before. His chest was a little ridiculous, like Marky-Mark ridiculous. She leaned on his shoulder momentarily and laughed a little.

"Quidditch or steroids?" She asked knowing the answer. He laughed.

"Well, I don't know what steroids are, but I do play that silly game called Quidditch…"

They both chuckled until she kissed in between his collarbones momentarily, slowly running her short nails down his ribs and stopped when her finger met his waistband.

"You should take off your pants so I can suck your cock."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I defer that offer?"

Leia looked up at him with her eyebrows pushed together. _Wait. He doesn't want a blow-job?_

"I'd rather fuck you senseless, right now."

Leia's face smoothed as she nodded, she wasn't going to decline that offer. She leaned back as Draco removed his tuxedo pants and boxers in one movement and went back to sitting before her. Draco tugged at the black corset, undoing the clasps, to fully reveal her chest. Tossing the garment on the floor, he kneaded them as she arched her back into his hands. His mouth went to one nipple as his hand attended to the other. She weaved her fingers through his hair again, enjoying the feeling. Leia felt Draco's hard cock brush past her core, and she decided she'd had enough. She wanted to be fucked senseless now.

She pushed him off her flopping him onto his back and straddled him. He stared through hooded lids as she knelt guiding his tip to her entrance. She paused for a moment, before taking all of him into her. She was silent, but Draco let out a moan of her name. She leaned over, holding on to his shoulders, and started pumping. She set a faster pace than Draco had expected and it became difficult to meet her. His moans turned into load cursing as they rocked the bed.

He was able to move one hand gripping from her ass to her clit, as he rubbed his thumb in circles, as she let out a low growl to tell him she was close. He kept on repeating her name as they trust into each other, and what was a yell had become a whimper. He felt her coming, and then felt his own release fill her as they slammed into one another a few last times, both riding out their moments of euphoria. Leia sat up for a moment, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

She then pushed out of him and found her way under the covers next to him and he proceeded to do the same. She lay on her side, faced away from him, but he leaned to touch her shoulder as his lips met her neck for a moment. She turned on her side to face him, and then hid her face in his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her, a fragile vulnerable object that could break at any moment.

* * *

><p>Now go read my story! Or don't. You decide.<p> 


End file.
